1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens driving unit including a driving unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a lens apparatus including a correction lens that is moved in a translational movement in a plane perpendicular to an optical axis so as to suppress an image shake is well known, and an apparatus including a retention mechanism for restricting and fixing movement of a movable member including the correction lens when image stabilisation is not performed is also known.
Japanese Patent No. 4,011,576 discloses an apparatus in which, when the image stabilisation is not performed, the movable member including the correction lens is rotated so that a locking element reception portion of a fixed member and a locking element of the movable member are engaged at a predetermined position, and hence the movable member is locked at a position matching an optical axis. In this position, the movable member is biased toward the locking element reception portion by a magnetic repulsion force, and hence the position is retained.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-015349 discloses an apparatus in which the movable member is retained at a position by a magnetic attraction force in the state where the movable member including the correction lens is locked with the fixed member by the same method as disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4,011,576.
However, in the conventional technologies disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-015349 and Japanese Patent No. 4,011,576, a posture of the correction lens is mechanically determined when the locking element of the movable member abuts on the locking element reception portion of the fixed member. Therefore, in a locked state, the posture of the correction lens is determined with a deviation from the optical axis by a play of the locking element in a radial direction, and thus the optical performance is deteriorated. In addition, in a long-term use, wear or deformation occurs in the locking element, and hence positioning accuracy of the correction lens is deteriorated with time. In addition, because it is necessary to provide an abutting portion, the shape of a component is complicated, which causes an increase of cost.